Suggestions for Changes
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: AU. Need ideas. R & R please, OORAH!


**ME: Alright guys! If you're one of my dedicated fans like Mojotheamoroq (check out his work sometime soon), you've probably read one of these suggestions before. If you read "Changes", you'd have learned of the Senates decision to strip the Jedi Service Corps of its younger personnel (even though a lot of those guys ended up there in the first place due to failing their training or something) and have them reassigned to the Military as a result of severe casualties and strain on the Jedi Order courtesy of the Separatists. I'm looking for some OCs to juice things up. Additionally I think maybe having famous Mandalorians such as our Kuati hailing friend Sergeant Kal Skirata, the former abused rich kid turned sociopathic soldier Walon Vau, the don't-mess-with-me-just-because-I'm-a-woman-since-I-can-deny-you-the-ability-to-have-kids-in-a-few-shots-_di'kut Mando_ female Rav Bralor and the good vengeful Doctor Mij Gilamar, PhD in kicking shebs and applying band-aids from the Mandalorian Military Academy School of Medicine. I also think about the possibility of Parja Bralor, Ravs niece, joining the training action. Maybe throw in some Republic enlisted/volunteered/drafted guys as well. Here's what I'm talking about:**

**Skirata: WHO ARE THE MOST DANGEROUS PEOPLE IN THE WHOLE KRIFFIN' GALAXY WHO WEAR BODY ARMOR? NIMBUS COMMANDOS FROM JABIIM OR TRANDOSHAN ELITES?**

**Some poor recruit: Sir, I don't know...**

**Vau: WRONG ANSWER RECRUIT! DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY!**

**Bralor: You would've gotten off easy kid, but now that I think about it...I WANT THIRTY OUT OF YOU!**

**Gilamar: FORTY FOR ME YOU PATHETIC SPOILED BRAT EXCUSE OF A SENTIENT BEING!**

**While the poor recruit follows orders, the Mandalorians turn and chuckle.**

**Skirata: It's us.**

**Bralor: Got that right.**

**Wow, I just pulled a Crimson Tide reference. I'm including Sanya (who gets the surname Jeisel), a former AgriCorps worker who gets a comm call saying that there was a conveniently empty spot for a Padawan. Here is MY description of Sanya:**

**Name: Sanya Jeisel**

**Gender: Female.**

**Species: Devaronian.**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Purple (although one source said that her eyes are gray, I may have thought (or hoped) they were blue at some point).**

**Age: 13 (best I could come up with)**

**Notes: Former AgriCorps worker. Selected on personal recommendation of Jedi Knight Keelyvine Reus, Jedi Padawan Tyzen Xebec and Commander Ganch. Participated in Battle of Ukio according to testimonies from both Reus and Xebec. Despite 'mediocre' performance with a lightsaber and telekinesis in training, she was described as a competent shot with a DC-17 hand blaster by Tyzen and was able to save his life (although indirectly) by directing Reus to him when contacted by her.**

**Personality: Although spirited, Jeisel is somewhat insecure about her abilities, neglecting to flaunt them in front of instructors and being quite humble regarding her capabilities-at least compared to others in her age group. Pragmatic and caring, she kept her emotions in check during the events on Ukio unlike others such as Ganch and Xebec and did not give into her anger, showing a appreciable level of calmness. Was concerned for the lives and conditions of her comrades, worried that the Ukian crops would be destroyed due to actions on part of Confederate aggressors. **

**Assessment: Despite misgivings from her previous instructors regarding Jeisels competence regarding traditional Jedi skills, given her reported performance and need to add more Padawans as Jedi Commanders for the Army and Navy it is clear that Jeisel is one of many needed for a military billet regardless of instructor concerns.**

**If you didn't guess, that was from an in-universe perspective. I'm thinking of having Sanya have a romantic relationship with Tyzen Xebec. Should they become a couple, find other people to be in love with or just stay single? Where should these new recruits be trained and how? Tips and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism in the form of PMs and reviews will be appreciated, OORAH! 1-1 Marines out!**


End file.
